


5 Brave Heroes or 5 Idiot Friends

by MistaBlueSky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Manga & Anime, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistaBlueSky/pseuds/MistaBlueSky
Summary: 5 Friends who does stupid things together.
Collections: Anime One-Shots/Multi-Chapters, Anime and Manga Fics to Go





	5 Brave Heroes or 5 Idiot Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my mind ever since i was in my Teens. I didnt have the courage to tell or write this to anyone. But today I am sharing my own Fandom and some wierd scenarios that's been going on my head for these last few decades. Hope you all enjoy and apologies for my grammar, I am still new to this. Thank you.

*Radio Starts Playing*

"Today's weather forecast calls for blue skies".  
"Sun is shining in the sky. No rain or cloud in sight.  
It stopped raining, everybody's in the play and don't  
You know it's a beautiful new day hehey"......

*Radio Turned Off*

"Hey turn it back on" said a guy who wishes to listen to the music.

"Bro how many times do you wanna listen to that music? You've been listening  
to that like everyday". said from another guy who turned off the radio.

"Yes. I'm goimg to listen to that everyday weather you like it or not". said the guy who turned  
On the radio.

A cheerful and girly voice came out and said

"You boys are at it again huh?"

Another voice came out but with an Aussie accent

"Ya blokes should solve it with a fist fight and see where it goes".

And another girly, and sophisticsted woman voice came

"All your fighting nonsense is giving me a headache."

"Hmmm aren't we forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah we forgot to introduce ourselves to the readers huh". said the guy who listens to the music.

"Well I am Noel. Mid 20's. Single.

"Nobody asks if your single mate". Said the Aussie as Noel contiues.

"And I am also a Demon Witch Doctor Slayer." 

"That means he slays Demons or Witches and a combination of those 3. He never hurt a doctor though. said the sophisticated woman.

"Guess I'm next. The name is Ricardo." I'm in my early 30's. I have a Cow farm. I also have a horn from both sides in my head and a cow tail. Yeah I'm a CowMan or ManCow whatever you call it but I ain't no furry."

"Hello my name is Akira and I am a Spy."

"Wait why would you she deliberately says she's a Spy? She just blew her cover." Whispered by Noel to Ricardo.

"Let her be, she must be good at her job". Ricardo jokingly replied.

"I work at a Secret Service to stop bad guys and preventing war and conflicts. I'm also in my mid  
20s. Ok who's next?"

"Ohohoho! My name is Gabriela Alicia Elizabeth IV."

"Short for GAE lol"said Ricardo.

"Just call her Gab or Gabby." said Akira.

"Hmph! Very well then. I belong to the highest family in this country with powerful forces that can...."

"Basically shes very rich and a has a princess lifestyle. In her early 20s. Noel cuts Gab as she is speaking

"She's also a Magical Girl" the Aussie continued her introduction

Gab pouted and shuts her mouth visibly angry for her introduction was cut off.

"Sorry Princess if we let ya introduce yerself it's gonna take a long while to get it done so we did for ya". It might take the whole chapter."

"Hmmph whatever just do your stuff so we can get out of here" said from a very angry Gab.

"Ok mates, the names Larry short for Lawrence. Pretty generic name if ya ask me. Mid 20s. I'm a professional assassin".

"Again why are we blowing our cover?" Asks Noel

No reply

"Specializes in the sniper rifle so if ya have a target leave it to me".

"Thats it were done for today". Said Ricardo

"Hmmm still not sure why we need to introduce ourselves and to whom. Plus blowing our cover makes it sucks". Noel thought that to himself.

"Oh well back to the radio" Noel happliy replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your time. Its a short one but i only want to establish my characters and what they do. Hope the readers will leave a comment and suggestions. I was thinking of pasting my Azur Lane fanfic that i did in January to here but i dunno. Again thank you for your time.


End file.
